Yer Blues
by Kate Lily
Summary: *ReUploaded* Hardly anyone read it the first time, so I decided to bring it back. Yamato, wondering silently at the horror of life. Can Maelyn (yay! My fav. OC ever!) save him? *WARNING: suicidal themes* Beatles songfic.


Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon Adventure and I don't own the song "Yer Blues" by The Beatles

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon Adventure and I don't own the song "Yer Blues" by The Beatles. Wish I did, that way I could slaughter Sora and add my original character Maelyn to the cast. Plus Wallace would show up more. Anyway . . .

Yer Blues

By Kat-chan

Yamato Ishida sat on the empty park bench, slumped over with his head in his hands. The burning midday sun glinted off his blond hair, which had gone wild since he neglected to gel it that morning. Not that he cared. Not that anyone cared.

__

Yes I'm lonely, wanna die. Yes I'm lonely, wanna die.

With a heavy sigh, Yamato lifted himself up off of the hot metal bench. Kicking random stones out of his way, he wandered the twisting concrete path, ignoring the fact that the sun was now setting and he was becoming exhausted. Yamato held no perception of time. He just wanted to lose himself in oblivion.

He didn't notice the slight girl running up behind him, calling his name. In fact, he hardly registered that she grabbed his arm, tugging urgently.

"Yama!" she called again and again. "Yama, we're gonna be late for practice."

He studied her blankly, the two emerald jewels set into a pale face framed by thick chestnut hair. His eyes narrowed, angered by her feigned concern for him.

"Leave me alone, Maelyn," he snapped, shoving her away. He bit his lower lip as she hit the ground hard, but refused to show the girl any sort of emotion.

__

If I ain't dead already, ooh girl you know the reason why.

Maelyn watched him walk away, cold as granite in the middle of winter. What had gotten into him? She knew they weren't exactly friends, not by a long shot, but at least there had always been passion in his hatred.

The band rehearsal could wait. For the moment, Maelyn had decided to get to the bottom of this.

*****

How could I be so stupid? What ever possessed me to think that . . . Yamato shook his head vigorously, watching the cars pass by below. So Maelyn hadn't heard yet. For a moment Yamato wondered what she'd say. Something along the lines of; "You baka! How could you do something like that? They're your best friends."

But what was done was done. There was no changing it now. The only thing left for Yamato was to lean over the railing of the bridge and pray for the courage to throw himself over. He had been forsaken.

__

In the morning, wanna die. In the evening, wanna die. If I ain't dead already, ooh girl you know the reason why.

Watching from a short distance, Maelyn mulled over her own thoughts. Something was obviously amiss and it was her duty to put it right. Besides, as much as she didn't like it, Friendship and Faith had gone hand in hand to save the world once before. What's one little personal problem compared to that? 

Smiling to herself, Maelyn took her first steps toward her most honored rival. Unfortunately, the poor girl didn't understand how far out of line she was.

__

My mother was of the sky, my father was of the earth, but I am of the universe and you know what it's worth.

"I thought I told you to get lost," Yamato growled, though e never turned his face toward her. He simply couldn't bear to. 

"Yama," Maelyn began, gripping his shoulder comfortingly. "We've been through this before. You need me. Now I suggest that you tell me what's wrong."

The haughtiness in her voice, or perhaps her simple presence, caused Yamato to snap. He grabbed her hand, swinging her in front of him roughly, and pinning her between the dirty steel rail and his trembling body.

Maelyn had forgotten how frightening his strength could be, acutely feeling her own mortality as he leaned in. his weight pushed her back over the rail, hanging slightly over the fifty foot drop. He stared down at her with empty sapphire eyes.

"When I say to leave me alone, you will leave me alone!" Maelyn cringed as he shouted at her, his very being consumed by unexplainable rage.

"Yamato," she whispered. "Please . . . let go. You're hurting me."

He fell back, as if her words had sent a dagger thrusting into his heart. In a way, they had. Yamato spun away, biting back sobs. He had done it again! He had hurt someone he . . . A heavy cloud fell over Yamato Ishida at that epiphany. He had hurt someone he loved.

Weeping openly, his gaze returned to Maelyn, fearing her judgement. But all he saw in her eyes was fear; and that broke Yamato's heart more than her hatred ever could.

__

I'm lonely. Wanna die. If I ain't dead already, ooh girl you know the reason why.

"M-m," Yamato stammered, trying desperately to voice an apology. "I . . . I didn't . . ." He saw her shaking in the twilight, terrified by the whole ordeal. It wouldn't amaze him if she too would never want to look at him again.

No one will, he thought, eyeing the edge of the bridge. At least I can give them that much. Yamato felt himself running to the opposite railing.

__

The eagle picks my eye. The worm he licks my bone. Feel so suicidal, just like Dylan's Mr. Jones.

"NOOO!" Maelyn flung herself toward him, knocking the larger boy down, just short of the edge. He didn't struggle, simply lay there beneath her, tears spilling onto the concrete.

Yamato couldn't begin to comprehend why she could let him die, to allow him to plummet to his death. Wouldn't she prefer it if he were gone? Wouldn't they all? 

__

Lonely. Wanna die. If I ain't dead already, ooh girl you know the reason why.

"Yama," she whispered, crawling off the volatile young man. Maelyn didn't know what to say or do, only understood that she couldn't leave him now. Dusting herself off, she stood and extended a hand to help Yamato to his feet.

He didn't take it. Instead he rose slowly to his knees, leaning into her, gripping her waist tightly. The last remnants of fear melted away from Maelyn's heart as she stroked his lovely blond hair, his sobs muffled in her tin blouse. She rocked him slightly, trying to soothe him, to quiet him. 

"Shh . . ." she crooned. "It's all right, baby. Everything's going to be all right."

"No. No, it isn't." His voice was broken by sobs. "I . . . I'm a monster."

Maelyn gave a slight smile, kneeling down to his level. She lifted his chin, holding his reddened eyes in her compassionate gaze. "Things can't be so bad. What could you possibly do that was so terrible?"

Anxiety shot through Yamato. He couldn't tell her, she would never forgive his crimes. No one would. Nor could they ever understand the emptiness that consumed him. He started to pull away, the ledge was temptingly close. He longed for the embrace of death.

__

Black cloud crossed my mind. Blue mist 'round my soul. Feel so suicidal, even hate my rock and roll. Wanna die. Yeah, wanna die.

What he got was the embrace of Maelyn Chigiri, the bearer of Faith. Her hold was urgent, so tight that Yamato could scarcely breathe.

"I won't let you," she said through tears. "You mean too much to . . ." Her voice trailed away, though she didn't need to finish the thought. He knew and the words touched Yamato Ishida in the very core of his soul.

He was wanted! A wave of happy dizziness swept over the young man. "You'll hate me," he said, feeling the need to confess his sins. "But . . . I can't lock it up anymore. Let's just say the entire group isn't exactly happy with me. Actually, they're not even speaking to me. I . . . told Taichi what I really thought, I told them all what I thought of them. I really didn't mean half of it, but that doesn't matter now. They don't want anything to do with me. And Takeru . . . he tried to help me. But I was so mad . . . I hit him. He was hurt, there was blood everywhere. Even my parents won't look at me now. I . . . I'm so alone, my brother even hates me. And . . ."

A finger placed lightly on his lips halted the long string of words. "Is that all it was?" Maelyn asked with a fleeting smile. "Trust me," she continued before he could protest, "they'll get over it and forgive you. I happen to know that for a fact. They all love you. I . . ."

Yamato drew her hand down from his mouth, stealing a brief kiss. "I already know," he whispered. "Ai shiteru."

__

If I ain't dead already, ooh girl you know the reason why.

Kat: How was that?

Yama: How many times are you gonna do spin-offs of the actual fic?

Kat: Oh hush up, Yama-kun. I know you like these things. And I know you do have a thing for Maelyn.

Yama: So, these are sappy.

Kat: You'll thank me later, especially after the end of the sequel to the Crest of Faith.

Yama: And what's that. *Kat whispers in his ear***** No way! Umm . . . I guess these are fine.

Kat: Good boy! Now, you guys know what to do. Email me with your review or place on the IconBBS. Catch y'all later!


End file.
